An Abundance of Parking Spaces
by 12Pt.FontTruths
Summary: The underbelly of modern day Japan features a pink haired coffee-holic who takes scootering to a whole new level. And no, he did not just take her parking spot. ItaSaku AU


**An Abundance of Parking Spaces**

 **Standard Disclaimer applied.**

 **A/N: Inspired by a trip back to Asia a few summers ago. I don't know how accurate the details are and people don't ride scooters/mopeds in Japan, but hey, it's fanfiction. Pure fluff and crack. Have fun.**

 **Warning: Possible OOCness and some language.**

* * *

Sakura's scooter had planted itself outside the shade of the bridge. The shadow of the dark rusted overpass, wavering and shapeshifting with every second, didn't reach its inky tendrils far enough to shield her sea foam helmeted head. The sun was sweltering hot and it beat down on her relentlessly, causing her already sticky, sweaty thighs to plaster themselves even more onto the white leather seat of her scooter. Coal hot asphalt glowed with heat and Sakura felt her feet roast within her white-now turned grey- Converse. The red lining was starting to peel off and the tight stitching between the seams were slowly unraveling.

"Ugh it's about time for some new shoes," Sakura muttered moodily as she felt the sun beat down even harder. She felt her pink tresses glue themselves to the side of her sweaty head under the helmet and swore internally _. What is with this infernal heat,_ she thought, _it shouldn't be this hot this time of year._

The blaring horns and long wait made Sakura growl into her head protection; she was long overdue for a cup of ice coffee in an arctic chilled, air conditioned café. _Appointments with Ino be damned. I'm getting myself some coffee._

Of course Ino _had_ to invite her to the newly opened shopping mall located on the busiest street in Tokyo, on the hottest day of their summer vacation, during rush hour, and 30 minutes away by scooter from her comfortable air conditioned home. Taking the subway was out of question during this time of day, grabby, sweaty businessmen were the bane of her existence. Buses didn't run near her neighborhood. Car? She didn't have one. Scooter was her last option and the trusty one her mom had left behind, with its shining , crimson red paint job, was perfectly fine with the girl… until she was stuck in Satan's armpit in between two cars because some bozo was texting instead of watching the road. Sakura was ready to strangle the next stranger who broke another traffic law.

Pulling her phone from the messenger bag that was strapped tightly to her side, her pale fingers ghosted over the brightened screen, unlocking it. Pulling up a lengthy conversation between her and her best friend, Sakura rapidly fired off a text to her friend before the scooter crammed in front of her moved another three inches.

 _To: Ino Pig_

 _hey… I'm going to be a bit late because of traffic. Wai for me or text me or something._

It was true. At least half of it. Ino would never know she was going to stop for a cup of coffee. And a few extra minutes wouldn't hurt. Sakura felt her phone ping in her hand and give of a little vibrate. Glancing down quickly, Sakura heard horns blaring when the car next to her tried to move forward. Shooting a dirty look at the driver before awkwardly scooting her scooter over her newly acquired three inches of space-not that it would help- Sakura looked down at her screen again.

 _From: Ino Pig_

 _forrreeeeheaaddd. Why do you do dis to me? You know I've been waiting forever for this. Text me._

Ps… If I ever find out you did something else besides getting stuck in traffic, I'll make sure u never get a bf.

There was a picture attached underneath Ino's threatening text with a single emoji under it. Sakura felt her face flush into a dull pink and closed the conversation promptly before the person next to her could catch a glance at it. She was never a pretty sleeper and Ino always took that to her advantage.

"Pig," murmured Sakura.

* * *

When her turn finally came, the intersection was finally in sight and the police officer dipped his head slightly at her, Sakura sped off. She was already fifteen minutes past her predetermined time with Ino and she had yet to stop for some ice coffee. When a coffee shop's fancy gold lettering dotted with red crystal lights, reading Cup of Dawn, came into view, Sakura felt her lithe fingers tighten instinctively around the handlebars. She didn't care if it was a tad too expensive; it was too hot to be choosy now.

Pulling closer to the coffee shop, Sakura groaned. There were no more open slots and the charcoal pavement couldn't be seen underneath all the wheels parked so close together. Neat rows of scooters taunted Sakura as she pulled closer to the bucolic entrance of the high end café. Its wooden, modern design was dark and lustrous, making the young girl almost want to scream in frustration at how close her goal was. The pink curls trapped underneath her helmet were no longer wispy and light, they were heavy and drenched.

Too engrossed in how much of a shower she needed, Sakura didn't see the frightened businessman scurry out of the shop, coffee in hand, and abandon his claim over the pavement. It was conveniently located a grand total of ten steps from the automatic doors of the café. When she looked up, she zeroed in on it.

"Ten points for Sakura," she snickered. Kicking up her speed she maneuvered her scooter to ease it into the parking space.

That was until some other person got there before her. Sakura gasped.

"That asshole!"

He did it quite gracefully actually, pulling into the cramped lot in one fluid motion without so much a flinch. He made to take off his helmet.

 _Correction,_ Sakura thought, _graceful asshole._

Whipping off her clunky helmet, Sakura gave her head a quick shake, removing the damp hair on the sides of her face. She angrily shot off her scooter and roughly kicked the kickstand down. Approaching the man, (she assumed, you just never know these days), she jabbed a finger at him.

"Listen here you jerk! That was my parking space and you just took it. Anyone could see that I was about to pull into it."

The figure stopped taking off is helmet and seemed to give, what Sakura assumed, a condescending look through it. Without so much a word, he twisted towards his scooter again.

"Ey, don't ignore me you little prick!"

Sakura's jaw nearly hit the ground when she saw his face. He looked strangely familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"I got here first," his deep baritone voice vibrated, reminding Sakura of dark velvety chocolate. "I will be civil but this lot is mine." She would have blushed if she wasn't so livid.

"Any person without a stick up their ass could see that I was here first."

Itachi's perfect eyebrow disappeared into his hairline. "I'm sorry but my scooter is currently in the space. Typically I would be more gentlemanl,"

"Gentlemanly my ass. You took my space."

"Would you like me to do something about it?"

"Yeah. Move. It."

"No."

Sakura felt a vein throb in her forehead and her fists clench.

"Move it." She felt her fingers itch.

"No, now if you excuse me-,"

Itachi didn't even get to finish his sentence when Sakura flung her fist at his face.

He ducked fluidly before sidestepping neatly onto the sidewalk in front of the coffee shop. Sakura felt her anger multiply tenfold when she saw how perfect his hair still was.

"Miss please be civil."

"You weren't saying the same thing when I wasn't trying to bash your pretty little face in."

"Are you implying that I'm handsome?" Itachi innocently asked, purposely pushing her buttons. He knew he was wasting time but when he saw the girl pull up, he felt a tinge of recognition. He recalled that Sasuke had a pink haired friend that visited frequently. She was cute and despite the rumors that he was a suave sex god, Itachi was awkward as hell. He wasn't that great at starting conversations… Kisame always told him that he 'couldn't start or hold a damn conversation without royally pissing off the other party.'

"Not only are you a fucking arrogant _prune,_ but you're also-,"

Itachi saw the girl pause mid-rant to quickly glance at her phone. Deciding he had overstayed his welcome, Itachi pocketed his keys, and left her standing in the heat. When he walked in, the barista nodded his head.

Sakura's head whipped up and nearly threw her phone on the ground. "I'm going to kill that damn Ino for interrupting me." Her phone buzzed again.

 _From: Ino Pig_

 _forehead! It's been over thiryt min. U haven't been orderingbcoffee have you? I know how much of a coffee-holic u are._

Sakura angrily punched out a reply and sent it before turning back to get on her scooter.

"Stupid Ino. Stupid hot guys. Stupid heat. I just want some coffee."

Sakura was about to leave before she saw Itachi's scooter one last time. She stopped before grinning wickedly. Turning around to make sure no one was watching, she sauntered as casually as she could up to it. Easing it out of the lot, she set it near the curb.

Sakura kicked the scooter.

Hard.

"That's for my coffee buddy." Satisfied with the amount of tinkling and shattering sounds, Sakura skipped lightly back to her scooter and puttered away happily. She threaded her way into the traffic just as she saw someone run out of the shop. Laughing wildly as she took off, she threw a hand into the air.

"Eat my dust you lot stealer!"

Itachi stood outside watching the girl rip away in high spirits. The barista, Itachi's closest friend, Kisame, had accompanied him outside, right after the girl fled from the crime scene. Itachi heard a low whistle and a felt a hand pat him sympathetically.

"She got you real good man. Sorry 'bout your scooter."

* * *

Exhausted, Sakura limped her way back to her scooter.

"That pig has too much fun dragging me like a rag doll while shopping," grumbled Sakura moodily. "And I missed my daily morning coffee too."

Perking instantly at the idea of coffee, Sakura snapped her fingers. "I know! I'll just go to that café earlier and order some coffee."

Before she knew it, Sakura was pulling into the now empty lot of the café. She walked through the doors and to the counter while rummaging through the black hole of her purse.

"I swear to god, every single time!" Without looking up, Sakura placed her order. "One iced coffee please. Damn it, I'm pretty sure my wallet was here!"

"Will that be all miss?"

Finally withdrawing her wallet and pulling out her card, she looked up. "Yes please. How muc-,"

Sakura froze. There was awkward silence before Sakura's brain registered what she saw. She jabbed an accusing finger in his face. "You! From this morning!"

"Ah yes. Is there anything else you would like?"

Sakura sputtered incoherently as Itachi moved to make her ice latte. When he was done, he handed it over. "That will be 373 yen, Miss… Haruno."

Sakura was still gaping like a fish. "H-how did you?"

"You ID is slipping out your wallet. Thank you for your patronage."

Dumbly accepting the coffee and paying, Sakura didn't even realize she had walked out the front door. Looking down, she saw the smeared Sharpie of a scribbled note in neat flowing script on her cup.

 _(918)-812-8310_

 _Please call me ASAP so we can get the details of the repairs hashed out. You owe me a couple thousand yen's worth._

* * *

Sakura screamed into her pillow. Continuously.

Grabbing her phone, she punched the number on her coffee cup that was sitting on her bureau. Glowering at the glowing screen, she willed the number to dissolve and never exist. Finally steeling her resolve, she slammed the call button. It rang once before he picked up.

"Miss Haruno, I assume?"

"Yes genius," she dryly remarked.

"You called sooner than expected. I haven't quite run the numbers yet."

"I want you to apologize."

There was a pregnant pause.

"Are you trying to swindle me Miss Haruno?"

"No, I just want you to apologize for this morning," articulated Sakura.

"No."

"I'm not forking anything over until you say it."

Another silence.

"Why don't we make a deal Haruno? We'll have a race. A quick and easy one, at night near the coffee house so the authorities won't get involved. If I win, I get to take you wherever I want. It might be the police station. If you win, I'll apologize, pay for the repairs, and offer you free coffee for life at Cup of Dawn."

Sakura was about to turn down his offer until she heard "free coffee." The girl narrowed her eyes.

"You're not pulling a fast one on me are you?"

"I assure you that I am not."

"You said free coffee."

"Yes Miss Haruno."

Sakura bit her lips and contemplated for a few seconds. Despite the total jerk who made her coffee that afternoon, she couldn't say it wasn't the best one she had _ever_ had. And it was free coffee. The caffeine deprived med student in her couldn't say no. Her internship under Tsunade didn't exactly pay for a lot of luxuries either. Besides, Sakura would never back down from a challenge. Not when it was produced from the pompous dick she despised. Oh, she was gonna shatter that fragile masculinity into a million pieces.

"Fine. You better not back out of that deal. I want a typed a contract too by the way."

"You have my word. Tomorrow night at nine o'clock in front of Cup of Dawn. Please do not be tardy or I'll assume you forfeit."

There was a click and the line was cut. Sakura punched her fist in the air. "Free coffee here I come!"

* * *

 _9:00 pm, Cup of Dawn_

"Pleasure to see you Haruno."

"I'm surprised you even have a scooter to ride," snorted Sakura.

"I have a few… acquaintances."

"Whatever, I could care less."

The two wheeled their scooters to the chalk line that a burly barista had drawn on the asphalt. The same barista nodded at Itachi as he approached the starting line before smiling at Sakura.

"You got some nice legs kid."

Sakura stared at the beast of the man in front of her before his words registered in her mind. She was about to snarl when Itachi intervened.

"Don't rile her Kisame," he said before turning to Sakura. "I apologize for his behavior."

Sakura snorted and put a damper over her rising temper. _Gotta keep a cool head if I want to win that coffee._ Kisame guffawed and threw an arm over his shorter friend. "Aren't you adorable Itachi, putting everything on the line for your scooter."

"Our manager will not be pleased," Itachi deadpanned.

Unfazed, Kisame bellowed again. "Don't be such an ass Itachi."

Itachi shot Kisame an annoyed look and the man understood immediately. He went over to the start line where Sakura and Itachi had aligned their scooters. "Alright pinky, here are the rules. No playing dirty here, this will be a clean match. Unless either of you get arrested… that's your own fault. Any questions?"

Sakura shook her head "What's the route?"

"You're gonna race behind the café, up that hill, and into that neighborhood there. Wind through it, come back out, and take the road near the hospital. There should be a quick turn and that'll bring you around to the front of our café where I will be waiting right here."

Sakura mentally mapped out the route in her mind before nodding. Itachi was already on his scooter and was about to slide on his helmet before he felt a vice like grip on his bicep. Sakura was standing there was a sugary smile on her face and an outstretched hand. "The contract."

Itachi's lips lilted upwards at her remark. She never forgot anything. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a sheet of paper. "I've already signed it." The girl in front of him whipped out a pen and scrawled her name on the indicated line.

"You chicken out and that coffee is mine."

"We'll see about that Haruno."

With that, Sakura threw on her helmet and started her little scooter while Itachi moved to do the same. Kisame moved to his place next to the starting line. "Alrighty pinky! When this stone hits the ground, the race starts."

Sakura's eyes zeroed in on the pebble in Kisame's hand. Time seemed to slow down as the tiny stone flipped into the air, forming a tiny arc… and finally hitting the ground. Sakura didn't even think as the floored the gas pedal, her scooter jerking forward and ripping into the asphalt. Black tire marks marred the ground as Sakura whooped into her helmet.

"Take that Itachi!"

Feeling the wind whip through her clothes, Sakura felt the sweet taste of victory crawl into the back of her throat already. Turning her head to the side to bask in her victory, Sakura started. There was Itachi, by her side. His black helmet was inclined in a nod and Sakura watched his black scooter pull forward. Sakura cursed and pushed harder on her gas pedal, willing her scooter to go faster. The tired screeched in protest and kicked loose gravel up into the swirling madness around her as she turned a hard left around to the back of the café. A few lone dumpsters sat quietly in the back as Sakura watched Itachi speed past them.

"Oh no you don't," growled Sakura as she leaned low and forward into her little cherry moped. Itachi turned around another corner and Sakura prepared her legs. Shooting by, she firmly planted her foot on the ground and spun madly around the corner in a sharp turn. The force launched her forward and the momentum from her turn sent the tires squealing. She sailed right past Itachi. Sakura wished Itachi's helmet wasn't so damn dark… if only she could see his face right now.

Refocusing her eyes onto the road, Sakura cursed when she saw the telltale flash of red and blue lights coming down the steep incline of the hill. Making a quick turn she turned into a different neighborhood that wasn't a part of the race. Throwing her head backwards, Sakura saw that Itachi had done the same. The narrow street felt wide enough only for Sakura's scooter and she smirked. There was no way Itachi could make it past her now.

That was until a cat strutted out right into the middle of the street. Screeching into her helmet, Sakura slammed down hard onto the brakes, sending her vehicle to a dead stop as the feline lazily crossed. Breathing hard, Sakura yanked her helmet off. "I almost ran over a cat. My god." Whipping around, Sakura felt headlights blind her and she raised a hand to shield her eyes. The pinkette's eyes widened as Itachi flew right past her, somehow inhumanly fitting his bike through the narrow road and forcing it past her stopped one.

Sakura felt a growl rip through her throat while she kicked her legs over to start again. Before long, she had left the little detour and was back onto the steep hill where she saw the glowing red of Itachi's tail lights ahead of her, quickly growing fainter with each passing second.

"Not on my watch, I'm getting my free coffee," snarled Sakura as she floored her gas pedal once again, sending her moped up the hill like a bullet. Repeating her little foot trick on the turn into their next leg of the race, Sakura started gaining on Itachi.

"Shit. That's why he chose this neighborhood."

There were no streetlights but Sakura could already tell that the road was winding. "You wanna race? Let's race," growled the pinkette. Leaning forward in anticipation, the girl torpedoed forward and quickly thrust her handlebars roughly to the left. Her scooter groaned in protest but complied, sharply winding around the tight curve of the street. It was a fairly older neighborhood and the old street kicked up loose stones that dinted off of Sakura's red paint job. Huffing, she pushed even harder to find herself gaining on Itachi. Leaning close to the ground on her right this time, Sakura's weight veered her smoothly around another swerve, smoothly landing her into a position right behind Itachi.

"Behind you Itachi!" gloated Sakura. Apparently the man thought she was further behind him than she really was and turned around in surprise. With a wide bend coming up, Sakura grinned and sped past Itachi and made a clean, sharp turn. Basking in his surprise, Sakura laughed. _I should be a professional stunt driver_ thought Sakura. She was making these turns too easily. _You're wrong if you think I can't handle myself Itachi._

Watching the needle of her speedometer inch higher and higher, Sakura smiled as she continued to push forward. She wasn't oblivious to the purr of Itachi's engine behind her as he tried to overtake her grueling pace and only moved to block his attempts to pass her. Turning around she threw Itachi a smirk until she saw that Itachi had suddenly braked and was waving a hand for her to slow down. Frowning in confusion, Sakura whipped around again and shrieked again. This time _a person_ was about to cross the street and his head was buried in his phone, unwittingly walking into his imminent hit and run because he was so absorbed. Time seemed to slow again as Sakura scrambled to find the brake and bring her bike to a halt.

She plowed right into him.

Sakura kept screaming as she flew head over heels off her bike. She landed on her side with minor bruises and slightly dazed. Flying into medic mode, she checked herself for injuries and took a breath when she found that nothing was broken. Quickly standing up, she rushed over to the man she had so graciously flattened on the road.

"Hold on, I've got you-oh fuck- hi Sasuke," said Sakura as she did a one over on one of her closest friends. Sasuke only let out a pained groan as he lifted an arm to hug his torso. Sakura was mildly aware of her competitor sidling up to watch her. Sasuke winced when Sakura gently patted his face awkwardly.

"S-Sakura," he asked as he tried to open his eyes. Sakura winced at his voice because it came out so raspy.

"Oh my gosh Sasuke, I'm so sorry. Hold on I'll explain later, let's get you to the hospital," Sakura babbled as she tried to get Sasuke to stand up. "Ah fuck. That looks bad. Shit… maybe a few broken ribs. I swear to god, I'm so sorry. Hold on," grunted Sakura as she tried to heave Sasuke as gently as possible onto her scooter. Sasuke groaned in pain as he jostled back and forth like a limp rag doll on her shoulders. She had always been strong. Smooth hands slapped his face as he started to slip. "Stay with me Sasuke. Don't fall asleep."

Itachi winced at how loud that slap resounded in the dark. It was going to leave a mark. He wasn't even surprised when the girl sped off with his brother without even throwing a second glance in his direction. She had barely noticed him when she was tending to his brother. Glancing at the ground, Itachi realized that Sakura had forgotten to pocket Sasuke's phone in her rush. Smiling gently to himself, he bent down to pick it up and read the message Sasuke was so absorbed in on the now cracked screen.

 _From: Dobe_

 _Hurry up teme. I've been stuck here for three hours and Kaka sensei said he won't come over to help. I can't feel my legs anymore._

Smirking to himself, Itachi decided to pay a visit to the hospital. It was an important message after all.

* * *

Sasuke sat up and winced at the pain that lanced through his ribs. Looking up he saw that Tsunade was scribbling something onto his chart.

"Hn."

"As anal as ever Uchiha," Tsunade deadpanned. "Welcome back." Sasuke felt his jaw clench.

"What happened?"

"My intern all but leveled you with her scooter while you were crossing the street."

Sasuke let his head fall back on his pillow with a loud thump. "Sounds right," he grumbled.

"I ripped her a good one so don't worry. She's outside waiting for you to wake up."

With a click of her heels, Tsunade was out of his room and had gestured for Sakura to enter. Sakura timidly shuffled in. "Are you alright?"

"Hn."

Sakura relaxed at her friend's response. His one word responses usually meant he was doing fine, nothing out of the ordinary. She toed the ground absentmindedly before speaking again. "I'm sorry. It's just I get a little comp-,"

Sakura's sentence broke off when she heard the door slide open and saw who had stepped into the room.

"Otouto," greeted Itachi.

You could hear a pin drop.

Sakura whipped around to look at Sasuke. "What is the meaning of this Sasuke?"

"Itachi is my brother Sakura. Hello nii-san."

Sakura wanted to pull her hair out. Of course! That's why he had looked so familiar. He was the _goddamn brother_ that Sasuke had always looked up to and talked about when they were younger. How could Sakura be so stupid? Composing herself, she turned to find two Uchiha brothers looking at her, one in amusement and the other in withering disappointment. "I will excuse myself so you two can have some privacy." Sakura stiffly exited Sasuke's room and sunk to the ground. She could feel the free coffee slide out of her reach and her bank account being destroyed after repair costs. Her phone jingled loudly in her pocket and she picked it up.

"Hello?" she said dejectedly.

"Sakura-chan! Thank god you picked up. That bastard never showed up. Listen I need hel-,"

Sakura hung up.

* * *

"Nii-san, what the hell is going on?" mumbled Sasuke as he covered his eyes with his forearm. It still hurt to breathe and talk.

"Sakura-san and I were having a competition."

"Why the hell were you _racing_ in a goddamn _neighborhood?_ "

"I think you do not understand what a competition is otouto."

"Is this your damn pride on the line again Itachi?"

There was a brief silence. "Yes," intoned Itachi before he leaned down to poke Sasuke on the forehead. He smiled the smile that was reserved for Sasuke only. "Thank you for setting up nii-san with a date."

Itachi had already stepped out of the room when Sasuke propped himself up on his elbows in shock. "What the hell? Since when was Itachi into girls?"

* * *

Itachi closed the door quietly behind him and saw the girl standing awkwardly against a wall. He smirked. "I believe I won that race."

Sakura sputtered. "We didn't even finish! That contract-,"

"Dictated that any…events that occurred resulted in my victory."

"W-What?! That's some thin ice you're treading on Itachi… some shaky proof. Shaky enough to be illegal."

"What you did to my bike was also illegal Haruno-san."

"It was necessary!"

"You didn't read through the contract, if I remember correctly, Haruno-san."

"You can't do that! I'll take you down to the police sta-,"

"Since this was my victory, I do believe you owe me a date. I have made a reservation at Choza's restaurant 6:00 tomorrow evening. I look forward to seeing you," interrupted Itachi with a small smile. He bowed deeply at the waist and pressed a shiny laminated card into her hands.

"You're not g-going to bring me to the station?" sputtered Sakura, totally dumbstruck at Itachi's sudden proposal.

"It will be formal dress. I'll pick you up at 5:30. Good night Haruno."

Sakura's mouth hung open. Dumbly looking at the delicate card in her hands, Sakura nearly fainted.

 _Akatsuki's Lifetime Pass to Cup of Dawn: Scarlet Edition_

* * *

 **Omake**

Sakura's phone vibrated noisily on her coffee table. The shower was running in the background as Sakura prepared for their next date. Itachi grunted as he rolled off the couch he was lounging on to look at it. It was a message from Sakura's friend.

"Sakura what is your passcode?"

"7465!" shouted Sakura as she scrubbed the suds from her hair.

Unlocking his girlfriend's phone, Itachi opened the thread Sakura had with her friend. He nearly snorted at the image that Ino had sent along with a crude text that reminded Sakura Ino knew she had stopped for coffee on that fateful day. It was certainly unflattering but Itachi already knew that Sakura wasn't the prettiest sleeper. He was beyond familiar with her sleep habits. Silently copying the image, Itachi sent it to his own number and locked the phone again. His phone buzzed and Itachi reset Sakura's profile picture. He quietly pocketed his phone again.

"What was it?" shouted the pinkette over the pounding water.

"Nothing important," returned Itachi. He smirked.

 _A few days later…_

Itachi's phone was ringing from an incoming call and Kisame hobbled away from the coffee brewer to glance at the screen while Itachi finished up with an order.

"I thought your girlfriend was the pretty pink girl you raced. Not… this _._ "

"That is her," Itachi hummed placidly. The picture never failed to make Itachi chuckle whenever Sakura tried to reach him. She still had yet to discover his little ploy.

"Wait. I wanna see the fine ass bitch that sacked Itachi," Hidan shouted from inside the kitchen. Racing out, he grabbed Itachi's phone before the raven haired man could refuse. The lecherous smile slid off Hidan's face as he squinted at the picture. "Damn, is she some kinda fucking contortionist? I can't believe you gave your free coffee card to this bitch. What the fuck Itachi, you should've kept sleeping with Kisame."

Kakazu was not in a good mood that afternoon, pulling an emergency shift in the kitchen.

Somewhere in the distance, Sakura felt her nose tickle and she sneezed. "Damn. Must be a cold coming."

* * *

 **A/N: Finally finished! A few notes…**

 **1.** **I don't really know if I used the Japanese terms correctly. Everything I used comes from my sister's extensive knowledge of anime. If you're reading this sister: thanks and I hope you're right.**

 **2.** **Itachi is hard to write.**

 **3.** **I literally blitz wrote the last half of this fic at an ungodly hour at night. I'm sorry if anything came out confusing and if there are any typos. All mistakes are mine.**

 **4.** **Naruto was stuck on the toilet in case you were wondering.**

 **5.** **Please review. I love those things.**


End file.
